Trouble with Two
by 2koolnejigirl
Summary: What happens when Sakuno goes to America to become a ballet dancer and then runs into two friends from a while back. The one that broke her heart and the one that comforted her when her heart was broken.RyoXSakuXFuji.Rated T just to be safe
1. Journey to America

**Summary: What happens when Sakuno goes to America to become a ballet dancer and then runs into two friends from a while back. The one that broke her heart and the one that comforted her when her heart was broken. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis **

"Hurry up Sakuno! You're going to miss the plane departure!" Tomoka yelled to Sakuno who was lagging behind her.

Sakuno, who had many suitcases in her hands, nearly tripped while she was running through the crowd of people to try to catch up to Tomoka.

"You could help me, you know!" Sakuno yelled at her friend even though she knew she would ignore her.

They reached the waiting section in time and both of them slumped down in two seats next to each other. Breathing heavily, Sakuno put all of her bags on the floor and then looked up at the ceiling. Both her and Tomoka were now 19 and were living with each other up until now. Sakuno had graduated high school being one of the girl's tennis team regulars but when she started high school she took on a liking for dance and joined the ballet club. But that was also when Ryoma Echizen left and became a famous tennis player. So he traveled around the world and made millions. But he had left on very short notice.

- -

_Flashback _

_Sakuno walked into class and sat down. Sakuno looked over at Ryoma's desk and saw he wasn't there. Class then started and he still wasn't there. _

"_Everyone!" The teacher called out to get the class's attention. "I have some sad news for you all. Ryoma Echizen will no longer be enrolled at this school. He is now going to travel around they world as a tennis prodigy." The teacher informed the students. _

_All of the girls either moaned or started crying but Sakuno just sat there in shock.__**R-R-Ryo-ma-kun…is no longer…going to school here?!**__ She sat there trying to accept the truth and didn't pay attention for the rest of class. _

_Once it was lunch she grabbed her lunch and, not knowing where she was going, headed towards the tennis courts. She hid behind some trees and bushes and sat down hugging her knees. Tears came pouring down her face and you could hear her small faint cries. _

_A certain sadist had just finished tennis practice and was walking to the cafeteria. He heard someone crying a walked in that direction. There he saw 15 year-old Sakuno crying sadly in a ball shape behind some bushes and trees. _

"_Tears don't suit you, Ryusaki-san," the boy said with a gentle smile after he kneeled down in front of her and wiped the tears off her face. _

"_I'm fine Fuji-sempai…you don't have to comfort me," Sakuno said faintly as she buried her head further into her knees. _

"_But I wouldn't leave one of my precious kouhai here to cry her eyes out," Fuji said with another gentle smile as he raised her head up. _

_Sakuno's big brown eyes met Fuji's beautiful blue eyes. Sakuno blushed slightly and she stopped crying. _

"_Now tell me Ryusaki-san, why are you crying? Is it because Echizen or something else?" Fuji asked Sakuno curiously._

"_The first one…" Sakuno said as she wiped her face off with her handkerchief that was in her pocket. _

"_Ah," Fuji said even though he knew it was because of Ryoma in the first place. "Ryusaki-san…you can't always rely on a dream that just might come true…you have the choice to keep on dreaming or move on," Fuji said trying to comfort her. _

"_I know but…but" Sakuno said trying to continue the sentence but it wouldn't come out. _

"_But what?" _

"_But…I can't help but miss him!" Sakuno said about to burst into tears again. _

"_Ryusaki-san…I'm sorry to say he is gone and may not be coming back…so you should do something to get him off your mind…maybe ballet" Fuji said with a smile when he suggested ballet. _

"_Ballet…That is a wonderful idea Fuji-sempai! Thank you!" Sakuno said as she hugged him, got up and bowed, and went on her way._

"_What an interesting kouhai," Fuji said getting up and then going his own way._

"Flight 46 to America is ready to be boarded. Flight 46 to America is ready to be boarded" An airport worker said into the microphone.

"Sakuno! Sakuno!" Tomoka yelled to get Sakuno out of daydreaming. "You're going to miss your flight!" Tomoka said grabbing her once she had all her luggage.

Tomoka pushed Sakuno onto the plane walkway and said goodbye and good luck. Then she backed up so others could get by.

"Goodbye Tomoka," Sakuno yelled and then waved to Tomoka. Sakuno walked into the plane and took her seat next to someone that looked oddly familiar. He was tall, had brown hair, and he was asleep.

**Author Notes: Okay this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me. I'll try to make it better and longer next chapter.**


	2. Unexpected Reunions

Author Comments: Hey

Author Comments: Hey!Whats up everyone!?I hope that the first chapter wasn't to boring." Well I tried to make this one longer and more romantic.If you have any suggestions please tell me!I need all the help I can get lol! Warning!There is SakuXFuji

Sakuno looked at the person's sitting next to her face and she tried to remember why he looked so familiar. She pondered this thought until she felt something in her hand. She looked down to see that they where holding hands, the boy's fingers interlocked with hers. Sakuno blushed. She didn't want to wake up the boy by removing her hand from his or waking him up to point it out.

"I have my hand interlocked with yours and you haven't let go…you seem to have taken a liking to me…Ryusaki-san," the boy said teasing her as he let go.

"Umm…N-n-no! You wouldn't let go and I didn't want to wake you up…Wait a minute! How do you know my name?" Sakuno asked, her blush still evident.

"How could I not remember one of my precious kouhai and I was never actually asleep," the boy said.

"Wait! I remember you now! Your Fuji-sempai!" Sakuno said finally realizing who he was.

"So how have you been doing since you graduated?" Fuji asked.

"Very good actually! I got a scholarship to a college in America to improve my ballet. What about you?" Sakuno asked Fuji cheerfully.

"I'm going to America to become a photographer but first I have to do some classes at a college," Fuji said smiling at her.

"Oh really? That's great! What college are you going to?" Sakuno asked curiously.

"Seaside University"

"Me too!" Sakuno said even more ecstatic then before.

"That's good to hear maybe we could hang out together sometime," Fuji said smiling.

"Yea we should! Maybe you could come to my first dance recital," Sakuno suggested. Deep inside she was really happy about the fact that there was going to be at least one person she knew.

"I'd love to see how much you've changed in the few years I haven't seen you" Fuji said with his regular smile.

- -

Sakuno yawned. "I'm getting sleepy," Sakuno said as she slumped back in her seat.

"Yea I am too," Fuji said.

They both nodded off to sleep but after a few minutes Sakuno shifted herself to be sitting more straight and then her head slowly leaned to the side till it was on Fuji's shoulder. They slept like that for the whole plane ride.

"Flight 46 has just landed in Ocean City, Maryland and all passengers may now exit the plane by going through the walkway. You can pick up your bags at the baggage return. Thank you for riding Air Giligen. Have a nice day!" announced one of the flight attendants on the microphone.

Sakuno woke up first and looked at the position she had been sleeping in. She blushed furiously and thought to herself._ We slept like that!? For the whole plane ride!?_ Then moved to the edge of her seat as far as she could go still having the blush.

Fuji woke up next and stood up for then it was their turn to get out of the seats. "Is anything wrong Ryusaki-san?" Fuji asked her while she was standing up.

Sakuno stopped dead in her tracks and replied with a simple "No, nothing at all". Then they were ushered out of their seats and out in the airport.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now Ryusaki-san" Fuji said when they had gotten their luggage back.

"Guess so! See you later Fuji-sempai!" Sakuno said running off, waving to Fuji.

- -

Sakuno stopped by a donut shop to get some coffee and a donut when she heard people screaming. She went outside to see what was going on when she saw someone running straight at her.

A big crowd of screaming girls about Sakuno's age was chasing the boy. The boy didn't look like he was about to stop. He pushed Sakuno out of the way and she went flying backwards. Her coffee went all over her and she screamed because it burned. Her body hit the wall hard and she fell unconscious.

The boy turned around and realized what he had done. He put her on his back and ran down an alley, so he got rid of the fangirls.

He laid down Sakuno on the ground and sat next to her. "Oi! Wake up!" he said shaking the unconscious Sakuno.

Sakuno's eyes fluttered opened. She shot up from her laying position. "Where am I?" Sakuno asked quickly.

"Don't worry about that. Now are you okay?" the boy asked her with a blank face.

Sakuno stared into the stranger's eyes and something seemed familiar. The dark green hair, the white cap, and a Ponta in his pocket. But his eyes, the golden cat-like orbs, showed who he really was.

"R-R-Ryoma-kun," Sakuno said stuttering.

Ryoma looked at her seriously for using that honorific. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Ryoma said blankly.

"Yes…but why were those girls chasing you!?" Sakuno asked loudly.

Ryoma covered her mouth. "Shhhhhh!" Ryoma said.

Sakuno removed his hand from overtop her mouth. "What was that for?!" Sakuno asked getting rather angry.

_I guess I have to resort to that…_Ryoma thought to himself. Ryoma grabbed her hands and held them on the wall. He then kissed her to get her to be quiet.

Sakuno tried to resist the attempt but Ryoma was too strong. He had her cornered.

They were in a lip lock until Ryoma could no longer hear the footsteps of the fan girls. Then he let go of her hands and he stopped kissing her.

Sakuno blushed furiously. "Why did you do that?!" Sakuno said moving sideways to get as far away as she could.

"To get you to be quiet," Ryoma said with his infamous smirk. "Goodbye, Sakuno" Ryoma said just before he left.

Sakuno didn't think he would who she was, never the less her first name. Sakuno stood there still blushing until she came to her senses.

Author's Notes:well I'm already starting on the 3 chapter so it will be out in a day or two depending on how lazy I am…lol .RyoXSaku and SakuXFuji all in the same chapter Bwuhahahaha


	3. The Hotel

**Author Comment: Well here it is chapter 3 Author Comment: Well here it is chapter 3!.**

Sakuno walked down the road still shocked about what happened moments earlier. _I hav_en't _seen him for four years! I'm supposed to_ _be over him! Sakuno you idiot! Get it together!_ She walked to the hotel she was supposed to stay at. She approached the front desk and asked where her suite was. A worker, who carried her bags for her even though Sakuno insisted she could do it, escorted Sakuno to her room. When she got there she heard the sound of running water. Someone was in the shower. She sat on the bed and wondered why someone else was here, more or less who it was. _Nobody told me that I was sharing a room with someone._

The sound of running water stopped and you could hear some footsteps. Then you heard the sound of cloths being put on.

Sakuno watched as the door of the bathroom opened. A boy had a white shirt, along with a brown button-up shirt that was unbuttoned over it, and brown pants on stepped out

"Ryusaki-san? Why are you here?" the boy asked after finally noticing her after he dried his hair with a towel.

Sakuno was too shocked so she didn't answer. She was so shocked because the boy was Fuji.

"Ryusaki-san?" Fuji said curiously.

"It seems that I'm also staying here Fuji-sempai…in this room" Sakuno said a bit embarrassed that he had just gotten of the shower.

"Oh so you're the person I will be staying with," Fuji said with his regular smile.

- -

"Its my first day of vacation here and already have gotten chased by fangirls and kissed her," Ryoma said lying down on the sand with his cocky smile.

"Well might as well go to my hotel room," he said walking to the hotel.

He was escorted to his room but he heard some familiar voices next door. Being nosy, he poked the door open and listened to their conversation.

- -

"So have you seen Echizen yet? I heard he was here," Fuji asked.

"Actually y-yes I have…and he k-k-kissed me," Sakuno said with her face turning dark red.

Fuji felt like something hit him straight to the heart but he remained composed. "Ah, that's what happened…I thought you promised me you were over him." Fuji said questioning her.

"I know but…I felt like he seemed desperate," Sakuno said in deep thought.

"Uh Ryusaki-san? Would you mind if we went to the beach together tomorrow?" Fuji asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure Fuji-sempai!" Sakuno replied.

- -

Ryoma clenched his fist at what was said. "Fuji-sempai…you want a battle…I'll give you a war" Ryoma said stomping to his room, which was next door.

**Author's Notes: I know its short but I'm working on 4 now."**


	4. The Beach and The Unexpected Suggestion

**Author Comments: Well here it is chapter 4.Sorry for the tiny delay."**

Sakuno was waiting on the boardwalk by the arcade for Fuji. She saw him coming from a crowd of people on the boardwalk and waved at him.

Fuji saw her and he walked over to her. "Are you ready to go Ryusaki-san?" Fuji asked her with a smile.

Sakuno nodded and they both walked side by side to the beach.

A certain tennis player was watching them from afar and clenched his fist. He couldn't stand seeing them together like this.

Sakuno could see the sea and she gazed at it in awe. "So beautiful!" she said with a sweet smile.

"Yes…very wonderful" Fuji said agreeing.

When they reached the beach they set down their two towels and their umbrella to keep out of the sun.

"Lets go swimming Ryusaki-san" Fuji said taking off his blue button-up shirt. Fuji had a blue swim trunks on.

Sakuno nodded and took off her shirt and shorts and placed them in her bag. Sakuno had a red bikini on with hibiscus flowers on it.

Fuji ran into the water and dove through the middle of a big wave. He appeared again on the surface of the water. "Come on Ryusaki-san! The water is fine" Fuji said swimming to shallow water he could stand in.

Sakuno walked into the water and swam to where she was about two feet away from Fuji.

Behind them there was, of course, Echizen Ryoma surfing.

Sakuno noticed him. "Fuji-sempai? Isn't that Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked pointing to the surfing Ryoma.

"In fact it is" Fuji said as he turned around and saw him.

Ryoma surfed all the way to the end of the wave and got off his board.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said waving to him and she swam over to him. "That was awesome Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said cheerfully.

Fuji followed. "Yea it was," Fuji said with his regular smile.

Ryoma secretly glared daggers at him and Fuji took the hint that he was mad but Fuji just chuckled.

"Not really," Ryoma said blankly as usually. "I heard that you guys are in the same room and next to mine at the hotel." Ryoma said.

"Yea about that" Sakuno said embarrassed. "The hotel had no other free rooms," Sakuno said still embarrassed.

Ryoma had a smirk on his face. "Why don't you stay in my room, I mean if Fuji-sempai doesn't want you in his" Ryoma said swimming a little closer to Sakuno with his smirk still on his face.

"She is just fine staying where she is" Fuji said calmly but secretly glaring at Ryoma.

"Umm…it's okay only if its one night…its not like we are going to do something Fuji-sempai…and plus I would think you wouldn't like a clumsy girl like me in your room," Sakuno said shyly trying to compromise but secretly making it harder for Fuji.

"Fine…if that is what you wish its fine with me," Fuji said calmly but deep inside growing angry with Ryoma.

"Then its settled…Enjoy your **date** with Fuji-sempai, Sakuno, because tonight your mine" Ryoma said with his infamous smirk and swimming away towards the beach.

Sakuno blushed furiously and turned to Fuji. "What did he mean by I'm **his**?" Sakuno asked Fuji half blushing, half worried/wondering.

"Don't worry Ryusaki-san, I wouldn't let anything happen to one of my precious kouhai." Fuji said staring at Ryoma who was almost out of sight.

**Author's Comments: Well the next chapter also has RyoXSaku so be on the look out on Chapter 5…oh and chap. 5 might be a little bit late because I'm going on a swimming trip with my church so I may or may not get time to finish chap. 5.But I'll try to keep up with my routine of one chapter a day ."**


	5. Ryoma's Room

**Author's Comments (yea like anyone reads them): Here's 5…well here you go."**

Sakuno sat on the bed in her original room and stared at the floor. _Sakuno you idiot!! Get yourself together and find the courage to go over there!_ Sakuno played with the hem of her skirt and looked like she was stressed and very uncomfortable.

Fuji came by and sat next to her. "Are you okay, Ryusaki-san?" Fuji asked looking concerned.

"It's nothing Fuji-sempai, I'm fine" Sakuno said standing up and blushing at the fact Fuji was so close to her.

Fuji got up too and encircled his arms around her from behind. He pulled her closer which made Sakuno blush even more. He put his head just above hers and sighed. "If something happens you can always come back here…Sakuno" Fuji said with a small, very gentle smile on his face. He let her go and stepped back to give her space.

Sakuno was now a dark red and moved back more. "U-uh I-I'll b-be l-leav-ing n-now" Sakuno said rushing out the door. She walked to the room next to hers, which was, of course, Ryoma's. Sakuno knocked on the door.

Ryoma answered the door and smirked at the site of Sakuno. He ushered her in and he sat down on a chair. The room was quite dim. He stared at the blushing damsel and sighed. "Why do you seem so uncomfortable?" Ryoma asked her blankly.

Sakuno sat in another chair. "I'm n-not" Sakuno said embarrassed.

"Yea sure your not" Ryoma said getting up and walking in front of her chair. He leaned over and put his hands on each of the armrests.

"What are you doing?" Sakuno said trying to back up more in her chair even though she couldn't.

Ryoma put his knees on the sides of Sakuno's legs on the chair. He grabbed her hands to keep her from resisting and leaned in more. He kissed her on the cheek then moved his lips so they were a centimeter away from Sakuno's lips.

Sakuno was frozen where she was and looked like she was going to explode from blushing. She tried to resist but Ryoma was stronger than her.

"Sakuno please…come back to me…I didn't mean to leave without telling anyone," Ryoma said quietly and starting to look desperate.

Sakuno played over and over what he said to her. _Why is Ryoma so shaky? This is the first time I've seen him like this._

Ryoma kissed her on the lips but lifted his head up after two minutes. "Please Sakuno…at least be by my side for as long as I don't have to leave" Ryoma whispered.

Sakuno was too shocked to respond.

Ryoma got off of her and backed off. "I'm sorry for doing that…you might want to get some sleep now" Ryoma said sadly walking to one of the beds. He got so under the covers that you couldn't see him.

Sakuno, still very surprised, followed his instructions and got into different bed. She immediately fell asleep.

**The author comments that you probably don't wanna read: Well there was RyoXSaku written all over that but next time its…you know what!I'm not gonna tell you whats going on next haha lol . I know this was short but I'm getting tired."**


	6. The Interesting Girl and Fuji's question

**Author comments: heres 6…lol whatev.Here's a little something for FujiXSaku fans or anyone else who is just reading it for fun!!.**

Sakuno woke up and remembered her situation. She looked at Ryoma's bed and saw he was still sleeping. She sighed from relief. Sakuno tiptoed out of the room and into the hallway. She opened the door to her own room and stepped inside. She looked at the bed and there was a silence body under the covers. She opened the bathroom door so she could go take a shower but when she opened the door a certain sadist was at the sink washing his face.

"Fuji-sempai? I thought you were asleep…" Sakuno said walking closer to him.

Fuji finished washing his face and turned to her. "And I thought you'd still be at Ryoma's" Fuji said seriously.

"Yea about that…" Sakuno said embarrassed.

"What?" Fuji asked opening his eyes to reveal his blue orbs.

"Nothing…" Sakuno said realizing that it would be better not to tell him.

"Sakuno…please tell me…what happened" Fuji said walking closer and closer to Sakuno. He encircled his arms around her waist. "Tell me if you want me to stop…I wouldn't want to hurt my precious kouhai," Fuji said leaning in for a kiss.

Sakuno blushed at what he said and then turned dark red when he got closer.

Fuji kissed her and you could see a smirk on his face.

Both of them fell over so that Sakuno was lying on the floor and Fuji was on top of her.

"Are you okay Sakuno?" Fuji said encircling his arms around her again and lifting the upper half of her body closer to his. They kissed for five minutes.

Sakuno was not resisting because she was thinking of why Fuji would act this way. _Does this mean Ryoma and Fuji both love me!?_ Sakuno finally realized her situation again and started to get nervous. _Why is it that when Fuji and Ryoma kiss me, the feelings are really different. Ryoma is the one that broke my heart and I should be over him but why does it seem like I'm being pulled back. Fuji feels like he is trying to save me and that's what I want but…but…_ Sakuno felt Fuji's tongue touching hers while they were kissing and she was surprised suddenly.

Fuji broke their lip lock for the need to breathe. "You had on cherry lip gloss on, didn't you Sakuno?" Fuji said with his eyes open and a smirk on his face.

Sakuno blushed even more. **(Author comment: Is that even possible?) **

"Should I continue on like this?" Fuji said running his fingers through her unbraided hair.

Sakuno broke from his grip and backed up as much as she could. "I'm sorry Fuji-sempai…this is to much for me…" Sakuno said looking shaky. She stood up and started to walk out of the bathroom as the blush disappeared from her face.

Fuji stood up. "Wait Ryusaki-san!" Fuji said.

Sakuno turned to him. "What?" she asked.

"You haven't answered my question…what happened with you and Ryoma?" Fuji asked seriously with his eyes opened.

Sakuno blushed and turned back around. "I don't have to answer that," Sakuno said before leaving their room.

Fuji sat on a chair in their room and watched T.V. "What an interesting girl" Fuji said with his regular smile.

**Author's comments: Whoa…(no comment)**


	7. College

**Author comment:7 is here**

Sakuno quickly shuffling through her stuff to find something she could wear that day. She groaned. She had nothing to wear.

It was going to be her first day going to college and she was already nervous. _What if the teachers don't like me or I make a big fool of my self by forgetting the dance moves!? That would be horrible!_

Fuji noticed her being all fussy and walked over. "What's wrong Sakuno-chan?" he asked looking at all of her cloths thrown on the bed.

"It's going to be my first day in the college classes and I don't know what to wear!" Sakuno said pouting like a little child.

Fuji chuckled. "Maybe I could help you," he said taking out a baby blue tank top with a darker blue heart on the right top corner and jeans with a white design at the bottom from the pile.

Sakuno watched in shock as he laid those cloths on a chair.

"What do you think?" he said pointing at the cloths.

"It looks so cute! I can't believe I didn't think of it. Wait a minute! I never knew you had a taste in fashion," Sakuno said holding the cloths up against her to see how they looked on her.

"My mother and sister used to take me shopping with them and sometimes they would even dress me up. But that was when I was really little," Fuji said chuckling with a sweet smile.

"That would be fun to see" Sakuno said giggling.

"Come on now, don't get your hopes up," Fuji said smiling.

Sakuno looked at her watch. "I'm going to be late if I don't get ready a bit faster" Sakuno said going into the bathroom to change her outfit. She came out also with blue heart earrings and blue hairclip with blue hearts on. She was in the middle of brushing her hair when she came out too.

"You look cute, Sakuno-chan" Fuji said smiling sweetly.

Sakuno blushed at his comment but she smiled sweetly back. "See you later, Fuji-sempai" Sakuno said before walking out of the room and down the hall.

- -

Sakuno walked through the gates of the college. _Okay my class in the southern building next to the tennis courts…the tennis courts?_ Sakuno looked all around for tennis courts but they were now where to be found. She saw a person with a cap and black shades on and decided ask directions to the southern building. "Umm excuse me but do you where the southern building is?" she asked the man.

"This way…I was heading that way too so just follow" the boy said continuing to walk.

"Um thank you for showing me the way, Mister. It is very helpful," Sakuno said sincerely.

They walked for awhile when the boy finally said something, its like he had to open his mouth now

"Betsuni…Mada Mada Dane, Sakuno"

Sakuno hadn't realized who it was till he said that. It was the one and only, Ryoma Echizen.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said confused. "Why are you dressed like this?" she asked curiously.

"I have to so no one will recognize me," Ryoma said as blankly as ever.

"Oh," Sakuno said as she remembered because he probably has tons of fan girls in this school. "Are you going to college here?" Sakuno asked.

"No I'm just the assistant coach of the tennis team here," Ryoma said like it meant nothing to him.

"Well my classes are in the southern building next to the tennis courts. Maybe I could watch you teach sometimes after class." Sakuno suggested.

"You can do what you want," Ryoma said as he yawned.

Sakuno had expected this behavior from him so she didn't say anything else till they got to their destination. "Well I'll see you later, Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said heading towards the southern building.

"Wait" Ryoma said.

"What?" Sakuno asked turning to him.

"Do you want to go see a movie later?" Ryoma asked her blankly.

"A movie?" Sakuno said a bit confused.

"Yea. It's a video that they project on the screen. So do you want to go?" Ryoma asked her bluntly.

"Umm I guess we can…I'll meet you at the tennis courts" Sakuno said turning back around and heading towards the building's doors.

"And one more thing…Remember I'm not Ryoma Echizen anymore" Ryoma said heading his own direction.

"Got it" Sakuno said before they were both out of range of hearing each other.

**Author Comments: OoOo the movies.I wonder what I might make them do…**


	8. Some New Guy

**Author Comment: I know the last chapter wasn't very exciting but I think it was one of the friend relationship feeling…oh well whats done is done.And from now on I'm going to work on chapters over 2-3 days time so I'll have more time to write and the chapters will be longer. Also I'll be on vacation for this week so I won't be able to update this week until I get back so…yea**

Sakuno was in awe upon entering her classroom, which was more like an auditorium with a ballet studio and changing rooms attached. The ballet studio room was to the right of the entrance doors and the changing rooms seemed to be hidden down a hall behind the stage. _This probably might not have been just the ballet classroom._

"Everyone! Go change into your leotards in your appropriate changing rooms! Class is about to begin!" the instructor shouted to everyone.

Everyone shuffled into the changing rooms and got their own locker to put their cloths in.

Sakuno changed her leotard. It was pink with her name written on the back in black. She walked to the dance studio and started doing her stretches.

Some students were watching the ballet students through a giant in the studio. Most likely they were all fan girls and boys who were watching certain people.

Fuji was watching Sakuno, who was still doing her stretches. A boy in a black male leotard walked over to Sakuno and Fuji watched curiously.

- -

"Ren? I haven't seen you since you we graduated elementary school" Sakuno said hugging the boy who had come up to her.

Fuji watched on as jealously started to take over.

**Author Comment: I know its short but I had to do something because I'm leaving for vacation today and have to finish packing…I hope everyone understands**


	9. What do I mean to you?

**Author Comment: Okay I'm back from vacation and back on track…."I'm so sorry that this is so late. !!GOMENASAI!!**

"What are you doing here, Ren?" Sakuno said smiling cheerfully.

"I'm going to college here," Ren said smiling cheerfully back.

Sakuno let go of him and returned to her stretches. "So how long have you been living for?" Sakuno asked him curiously.

"Ever since elementary school," Ren said sweetly.

"Oh…" Sakuno said quietly. "Everyone missed you," she said to try brightening her mood.

"Please tell me you missed me the most," Ren said chuckling.

"Oh I did" Sakuno said cheerfully.

Ren did his stretches next to her and looked curiously at her. "Don't tell me you've fallen for someone else while I was gone now did you?" he said quietly.

"Come on Ren…You know I don't like to talk about that," Sakuno said seriously.

"But you are wife…you know that" Ren said looking at her intently. His eyes wandered towards the right of them. He knew someone was intently watching them.

No answer came from Sakuno.

- -

_His…wife? Fuji_ thought as he walked to his own class.

- -

"Okay class is over! I hope to see everyone here tomorrow." The teacher yelled.

"Uhh Sakuno…Are you going somewhere after class?" Ren asked while they were walking down the hall.

"Yea. What about it?" Sakuno asked.

"Uhhh…I was wondering if we could go do something fun but if your busy its okay…" Ren said acting a bit sad.

"I'm really sorry Ren…I'm going to the movies with Ryoma-kun and tomorrow we have classes. And after that I think I'm going to go out to lunch with Fuji-sempai," Sakuno said disappointed that she upset her friend.

"Whose Ryoma and Fuji?" Ren asked suspiciously.

"Their my friends from junior high," Sakuno said cheerfully. Sakuno looked at her watch and a look of shock came over her face.

"I'm sorry Ren! I'm late!" Sakuno ran down the hall waving to him.

- -

Ryoma was waiting for Sakuno at the gates. He sighed heavily. He knew she was going to be late but he still came early for peace and quiet.

A heavily panting Sakuno came running towards him. "I'm s-sorry I'm l-late R-Ryoma-k-kun…" Sakuno said accidentally putting her hands on his chest and lowering her head while panting.

Ryoma got a smirk across his face. "I'm surprised you were the one who put you're hands on me," Ryoma said teasing her.

Sakuno looked up at his face and realized what she was doing. She immediately stepped back and bowed apologetically but to hide her blush.

Ryoma turned around and walked. "Are you coming or not?" he said pausing a second.

Sakuno jogged to catch up with him. "Ummm R-ryoma-kun," Sakuno stuttered.

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"Why did you want to take me to the movies?" Sakuno asked curiously.

"Can't say," Ryoma said taking out a Ponta from his pocket and drinking it.

Sakuno had a shy look on her face. _He almost never tells me anything…I knew it was going to be like that anyway._

"What movie theater are we going to?" Sakuno asked trying to get a conversation.

"The one at the mall…" Ryoma said blankly.

"Oh," Sakuno said. _Conversation is useless to the one and only, Ryoma Echizen… _

They reached the mall and Sakuno looked at it in awe for how big it was. Both walked threw the automatic opening doors, one in front looking he doesn't care and one behind looking up at the beautifully decorated ceiling and siding of the next three floors up.

"Beautiful!" Sakuno said with her eyes sparkling.

"Guess so," said the ever-blank Ryoma.

"Come on Ryoma-kun! It's so pretty and you don't even care," Sakuno pouted.

Ryoma couldn't help but smirk at her childish antics.

They reached the elevator and they stepped in.

"All the stores will be closing in ten minutes for the big movie event tonight." The announcement was broadcasted through the mall.

They pushed the fourth floor button and the doors closed.

"So that's what we were going to do today. We were going to the big movie event," Sakuno said satisfying her curiosity.

"Bingo" Ryoma said.

On the first floor a mall employee walked up to the elevator and placed a sign next to it. It read: OUT OF ORDER. PLEASE USE STAIRS.

The elevator's lights flickered and then everything went black.

Sakuno screamed and fell over onto Ryoma when the elevator jolted to a stop.

"It looks like the elevator is stuck," Ryoma said not knowing that Sakuno was under him.

"Uhh R-r-ryo-man-kun…you're k-kind of on t-top of m-me…" Sakuno said blushing.

Ryoma looked down at her finally realizing his position. There was a tiny tinge of pink on his face but it disappeared when he got up.

Sakuno, on the other hand, was still blushing and started fidgeting with the hem of her skirt when she sat up. "We're stuck in here then?" Sakuno said nervously.

"Yea" Ryoma said sitting on the floor with his back on the wall.

They were silent for about another thirty and Sakuno didn't like it, it was a very uncomfortable silence.

"Uhh Ryoma-kun…so how has your tennis matches been going?" Sakuno asked trying to break the silence.

"The usual…" Ryoma said with his eyes closed.

"Oh," Sakuno said a little disappointed.

They were silent for another ten minutes and Sakuno was fidgeting.

"Sakuno…who was that guy you were hugging at your ballet class?" Ryoma asked suspiciously.

"Oh! Y-you s-saw t-that?" Sakuno asked blushing.

"Yea…when I went to go get a Ponta from the vending machine inside…I saw," Ryoma said staring into her chocolate orbs.

"His name is Ren…He was my childhood friend…and…and," Sakuno said blushing and stopping in the middle of her sentence.

Ryoma got closer and kissed her on the lips. "What is he to you?" Ryoma said kissing her again. "More importantly…what do **I** mean to you?" Ryoma said seriously staring into her big chocolate colored eyes, with their lips millimeters apart.

"Ano," Sakuno said not knowing what to say and feeling very uncomfortable.

**Author Notes: Cliffhanger!!**


	10. Syuusukekun

**Author's Notes: Tired…head falls on keyboard oh well**

"Tell me," Ryoma said.

"Uhh," Sakuno said looking at the ground. Her phone, which was in her pocket, rang. She answered and was shocked who called.

Ryoma pulled down the brim of his cap to hide his anger and backed away. 'Darn that person who called…that was a moment.'

"_Moshi Moshi" Sakuno said answering her phone. _

"_Sakuno-chan…Where are you? It's almost midnight," Fuji said in a concerned but calm voice. _

"_Yea…about that" Sakuno said sweat dropping. _

"_What? Is something wrong?" Fuji asked in his ever-calm tone. _

"_I'm stuck in an elevator with Ryoma-kun at the mall." Sakuno said blushing for being stuck with him and from embarrassment. _

"_Don't worry…I'll go get help," Fuji said hanging up. _

"That was Fuji-sempai. He's going to get help," Sakuno said to Ryoma cheerfully.

"Sakuno," Ryoma said sweetly. "You still haven't told me your answer to both of my questions.

They remained quiet for another ten minutes.

"H-he's m-my…m-my…fiancé," Sakuno said blushing lightly.

'Fiancé!?' Ryoma thought as jealousy began to take over.

"It's all because my parents want me to have an arranged marriage with their business partner's son," Sakuno said staring at the ground. "Ren and I have known this since we overheard our parents talking about it before we graduated elementary school. I tried to keep the fact out of my head that I'll never be able to find true love and other friendships all because of my parent's wish. But right before Ren left for America, when we were eleven, our parents kept us together and alone for most of the day. I love Ren but…its not totally true love…because I'm no stranger to heartbreak so if something does happen. It wouldn't pain me as much." Sakuno said explaining everything with sadness hinted in her voice.

Ryoma stared at Sakuno in awe. He had never heard her talk that way before. "It's okay to be selfish once in awhile and go your own way," Ryoma said in a calm, comforting tone. "You have a choice. You don't have to marry someone you don't love."

Sakuno looked at him with a light blush on her face. "Arigatou," Sakuno said hugging him. "That was all I needed to hear."

The elevator's lights flickered on again it began to move upwards.

"The elevator is working!" Sakuno said smiling cheerfully and unlocking from their embraced.

"Hn"

They reached the top and the doors opened. There stood a somewhat worried looking Fuji and a whole bunch of mall employees glad that it was over.

"Are you alright?" Fuji asked them when after he had only helped Sakuno get up.

"Yes we're fine, Fuji-sempai." Sakuno said smiling sweetly.

"I'm glad," Fuji said smiling sweetly back.

Ryoma got up and started to walk away.

"Ryoma-kun, where are you going?" Sakuno asked.

"Hotel"

"Come on, Sakuno-chan. Its late" Fuji said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the mall.

"Sakuno, can you tell me who is the guy you were hugging during your ballet class?" Fuji asked when they were walking down the street.

"He's my fiancé," Sakuno said with sadness in her voice.

"I want you to be happy. I won't touch on that subject if it you are saddened by it," Fuji said in a comforting, sweet tone.

"Fuji-sempai…" Sakuno said surprised by what he said. "Arigatou," Sakuno said smiling gently.

"Please Sakuno, call me Syuusuke," Fuji said stopping and leaning closer to her face.

Sakuno blushed a dark pink.

Fuji's arms encircled around her waist and he pulled her closer. He pressed his lips against her soft cherry ones.

Sakuno didn't resist this time. It sent a warm sensation through her and she enjoyed it. As if all her worries were gone. "Syuusuke-kun"

**Author Notes: I had fun writing this chapter especially the last part.**


	11. Sakuno's sick

**Author note: Okay I know people want more RyomaXSakuno so I give that to them in chapter 12 because I can't just end what happened in chapter 10 alone…I'm really sorry that I like the pairing SakuXFuji a little bit more then RyoXSaku but I will give more RyoXSaku soon. Oh and thoughts are now in '…..' you get the point.Oh I have a poll on my profile that asks who do you think Sakuno should end up with.Please vote! It would really help me out.**

"Sakuno…wake up! You don't want to be late," Fuji said shaking the sleeping Sakuno. 'She looks so cute while she's sleeping.'

Sakuno's eyes fluttered open. "Ohaiyo Syuusuke-kun," Sakuno said smiling after she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm all ready so I'm going to breakfast. I'll meet you there," Fuji said before he left the room.

Sakuno did her usual morning routine and ten minutes later was heading out the door to breakfast.

- -

"Saa, Sakuno-chan, are you okay? You don't look well," Fuji said when Sakuno had finally gotten breakfast and was eating. He put his hand on her forehead and then had a serious look on his face. "You have a fever," Fuji said taking off his coat and putting it on her.

Sakuno blushed and thanked him for lending her his coat.

After they finished breakfast, Fuji ushered Sakuno back into their hotel suite and told her to lie on the bed while he got a blanket from the closet. "What could you have done to get a fever?" he asked.

"Ano... A maid came last night to get the linens that need washing and the comforter needed washing so I had to sleep with the light small blanket I had in my suitcase," Sakuno explained shyly.

"Ah," Fuji said wrapping the biggest blanket he could find around her. "I'm so sorry I can't stay and help you but I have to go," Fuji said with a disappointed look. "Will you be okay alone?" he asked.

"I'm fine…I'm sorry I'm troubling you so much…" Sakuno said apologetically.

"I'll only be about four hours so call if you want or need anything," Fuji said heading towards the door.

"I'll be fine Syuusuke-kun," Sakuno said her face red from the fever.

"Okay I'll be back as soon as classes are over. Bye," Fuji said just before he left.

- -

"Hey are you the Fuji Syuusuke Sakuno talked about?" Ren asked curtly as he approached Fuji.

Fuji turned around and looked at him curiously. "Oh and you're her fiancé," Fuji said curtly back.

"Where is Sakuno?" Ren asked him.

"She has a fever and had to stay in the hotel," Fuji answered.

"How do you know that?" Ren asked.

"Because I took care of her," Fuji said. 'So many questions…'

"So that means you guys share a room," Ren said jealously.

"Yes we do," Fuji said smiling his sadist smile. Now he was having fun making him jealous.

"But she is my fiancé. She can't share a room with you!" Ren said loudly.

"I'm sorry but I need to go," Fuji said turning around and heading to class.

'You want to steal my Sakuno from me…you want a battle…I'll give you a war…but not exactly now. In the end she will be mine anyway.' Ren thought as he went to his own class.

**Author Note:OoOo whats going to happen?I wonder…..3 lol  
**


	12. Sweet Dreams, My Princess

**Author's Comments: GOMENASAI!!I have been so busy lately that I almost forgot about this totally! I apologize deeply and are responsible for my actions and tried to make this chapter my best one yet +- + Please vote in the poll I have on my profile because it would help me out a lot I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it**

Sakuno lied silently on the bed, wrapped tightly in her blanket. 'I hope Syuusuke-kun gets back soon…I don't feel good at all. Though I do feel bad for being a burden to him.'

--

The ponta drinking Prince of Tennis sat on his couch watching T.V. He made curt remarks about the tennis plays and how bad they were every few minutes. 'I never saw Sakuno leave for school today…I'll go check on her'. Ryoma got off of the couch and out of the room. He sauntered to Sakuno's room next door, taking about four minutes to get a distance of twenty feet. He knocked loudly on the door.

"Come in," he heard a weak familiar voice say.

He opened the door only to find a miserable looking Sakuno lying on the bed. "Are you sick?" Ryoma asked her blankly and he silently cursed himself for sounding uncaring.

"Y-yes b-but I can t-take care of myself, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said trying not to be a burden.

"No you can't, you look miserable." Ryoma said pulling up a chair so that he's sitting about a foot from her side. "Where's Fuji?" Ryoma said secretly smirking that he isn't there at that moment.

"Syuusuke-kun had to go to school today. I told him I would be fine so he could go," Sakuno said weakly.

'Syuusuke-kun? When did she start calling him Syuusuke?' Ryoma thought angerly. "He shouldn't have left you alone to suffer like this," Ryoma said putting his hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever. "You have a bad fever," he said calmly as he removed his hand.

Sakuno blushed at the contact and nodded. "But I'm really okay, Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said weakly.

"No your not so I'm going to take care of you," Ryoma said walking towards the door. "Wait a minute, I'll be back with some hot food," Ryoma said before he left the room.

'Ryoma-kun is being so nice to me…He used to never be this nice…Why does he seem so admirable and…attractive right now?' Sakuno thought to herself.

Ryoma hurried down the hall to the kitchen. He slammed open the door and went to one of the chefs. "I need you to make some soup, now" he said curtly.

The chef quickly began making the soup and was done in a matter of minutes due to the pressure and anxiousness of Ryoma.

Ryoma grabbed the soup and hurried back upstairs to Sakuno's room. He recomposed himself when he reached the door and slowly opened the big cypress door. He opens to find Sakuno sleeping quietly on the bed. He set down the bowl of soup on the nightstand and sat by her bedside. He shook her a bit and she started to wake.

"Hn?" Sakuno said sitting up still half asleep. After she rubbed her eyes she saw Ryoma and smiled weakly. "Your back, Ryoma-kun" she said.

"Yes, now eat" he said handing her the hot soup.

She began to eat and now looked better than before. "Thank you, Ryoma-kun. Its delicious" she smiled sweetly at him.

He pulled his cap down to hide his blush. "Your welcome" was his simple reply.

After Sakuno finished eating, she set down the bowl on the nightstand and lied down again.

"You should get some rest," Ryoma said standing up.

"Okay," Sakuno said getting comfortable and then after awhile silently drifting off to sleep.

After Sakuno was asleep, Ryoma caressed her cheeks and then gently kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet Dreams, my princess" he said gently. He then sat in the chair beside her and fell asleep.

--

Fuji's classes had just finished and he was rushing back to the hotel. 'I hope Sakuno is alright…I feel so bad that I left her in her time of need.'

When he reached his room at the hotel he quickly opened the big cypress door only to find a healthy Sakuno sleeping on the bed and Ryoma in a chair next to her. He shakes Ryoma and Ryoma wakes up a bit irritated.

"What?" He said angrily when he sees Fuji.

"Why are you here?" Fuji asked him calmly.

"Sakuno's sick right? I took care of her when you were gone," Ryoma said blankly. Ryoma stood up and began to leave the suite.

"Echizen. Wait," Fuji said just before Ryoma was going to leave.

"Hn?" Ryoma said without turning around to look at Fuji.

"Thank you for taking care of Sakuno," Fuji said sort of sincerely but inside was angery because he wasn't there for Sakuno.

"Whatever," Ryoma said leaving the room and walking to his own suite. He smirked. He loved making Fuji jealous.

--

Fuji sat by Sakuno on the bed. He caressed her cheeks and a tiny smile came over Sakuno's face. "Ryoma-kun"…and it was which those words that she spoke at that second are which that sent an arrow of pain through Fuji's heart.

**Author's Comments: OMG!! I had so much fun writing this!! I will try to keep to my deadlines and make my next chapters even better! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.Please vote on the poll on my profileIt would help me a lot**


	13. Parents!

**Author: I know this is about a year late but I just became really busy and my computer crashed and I couldn't get it fixed. Well heres chapter 13 of Trouble with two. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Prince of Tennis **

The sleepy headed Sakuno woke up the next morning, sat up, and stretched. She went and opened up the curtains to let the sunshine fill the room. But when she did, it was pouring down rain. "Aww, I'll have to go to school in rain" she thought disappointed.

"I can lend you my umbrella, Sakuno-chan" said a familiar sadist's voice. He got up off his bed and took some clothes, a towel, and shoes into the bathroom with him.

"Oh thank you, Syuusuke-kun" she turned and bowed to him but she realized he wasn't in the room. She mentally hit herself for doing such a foolish act.

Fuji showered and dressed in the bathroom. He combed his hair and put on his always calm smile. 'It's too bad I don't have a car to drive Sakuno to her school' Fuji thought. He came out of the bathroom and grabbed his things to go to his classes. He waved goodbye to Sakuno as she grabbed her clothes up to take a shower and left. He went and borrowed an umbrella from the hotel's front desk and went on his way to his college classes.

Sakuno did just the same as she showered, dressed, and combed her hair. She looked at the clock and saw she was going to be late. 'Sakuno no baka' she told herself and quickly finished up her morning routine, grabbing everything she needed. She ran out the door and down the hall accidentally bumping into the famous Prince of Tennis. "Itai…Uh, gomensai!" she said bowing apologetically.

"Mada Mada Dane, Ryusaki" Ryoma said as he pulled his cap down more and started to walk away. 'Isn't it a bit late for her to be leaving for school? And its pouring down rain…Maybe I should help her. Even if it goes against my character' he thought. He turned back around to her and said "Hey,Ryusaki, do you need a ride?"

Sakuno blinked a few times at the surprise of the kind gesture Ryoma made. "Hai... Arigatou, Ryoma-kun" she said bowing.

"This way" Ryoma said walking down the hall and out the hotel's front door. He sauntered over to a red 2008 Dodge Viper parked in a reserved spot for him.

Sakuno stares in awe of it for a few seconds. "It looks so expensive" she said still taking in all of it.

"Thanks…I guess" he said cockily. "Come on and get in. Or else I'm leaving you here" he said getting into the driver's seat, buckling up, and turning on the engine.

Sakuno hops into the front passenger seat and buckles up. She touches the leather upholstery and stares at all the empty Ponta cans lying on the ground. 'Ryoma-kun is still Ryoma-kun' she thought giggling to herself.

Ryoma pulls out the car of his parking space and goes speeding down the road.

"Um, R-ryoma-kun…Aren't you speeding a little?" said the nervously fidgeting Sakuno.

Ryoma puts on his cocky smirk. "I'm not speeding, I'm qualifying" he said as he stops at a red light and waits for it to go green. Then, he turns the corner and now drives more casually down this street.

"How'd you get the money to buy this car?" Sakuno said with hints of curiosity in her voice.

"I'm famous." was his simple reply.

"Oh…" Sakuno said feeling a little disappointed she didn't get a more specific answer.

They rode on until Ryoma drove into the college parking lot. She bowed her head to Ryoma. "Thank you, Ryoma-kun. Now I won't have to be late or soaking wet. How can I repay you?" she said sincerely.

'This is my chance' Ryoma thought. He quickly leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "With that" he replied cockily after he pulled back.

Sakuno's eyes widened at that moment and her face turned completely red. "R-r-r-ryoma-kun" she said nervously. She got up slowly out of the car and closed the door only left to see Ryoma's dark silhouette. Sakuno stared at the car when it started to drive away and out of sight.

A jealous Ren had peeked around the corner and just saw Sakuno get kissed by Ryoma. He stormed over to her after Ryoma had driven off. "You're cheating on me, Sakuno! I'm your fiancé, not him!" he said yelling at her.

"Oh Ren…Y-you s-saw t-that?" she said with a guilty look on her face.

"You bet I did. And I've already called your parents to tell them that you're not going to marry me because you love someone else. And then their never going to ever let you near that person or that Fuji guy ever again. And you'll be mine!" he said still yelling angrily.

"My parents are coming?" she said feeling very intimidated and scared of all of Ren's anger.

"Yep, their on their way over here, right now" he said.

"Oh…" Sakuno said starting to walk away to the college. She couldn't take any more of Ren's yelling; she had enough on her mind already.

---

Sakuno fast walked to her first class hoping she wasn't late. She rushed to the ballet studio doors and opened them.

The instructor was there waiting for her. She stared down at her a bit angrily. "Your late, Miss Ryusaki."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Holloway" Sakuno said nervously as she walked into the studio and then into the changing area, where everyone else was done changing. Once she was done putting on her pink leotard and putting her hair up in a tight bun she walked out into the studio. She started doing her stretches and two somewhat familiar figures appeared watching her from the studio's window.

Sakuno stared back in shock. 'Mom…Dad?' she thought confused.

---

After her classes, the two figures approached her and hugged her tightly. "Oh we've missed you so much, my little angel" said her mother.

"We've been gone for so long. My, you've grown into a fine young woman" said her father. Both were dressed in black suits with brown wavy hair. But her mom's hair was to her shoulders and looks professionally done.

"Its good to see you too, mom and dad" she said kind of blankly.

"Oh what's wrong, honey?" her mother said concerned.

"Its just you guys came on such short notice. I didn't make any plans of spending time with you two and I'm booked" Sakuno said disappointed.

"Oh that is quite alright, darling" said her father gently. "We just wanted to have a few minutes of chat time to figure out some things."

"Oh…"

"Oh please sit with use for little while Sakuno." said her mother gently and she started to walk towards the entrance of the college. "Why don't we get something to eat also?"

"Oh okay" Sakuno said agreeing with her mother's idea when her stomach started growling.

They all walked out of the college campus and out into town.

"This place looks good" her mother said pointing at one restaurant and walking over to it.

Sakuno and her father follow her close behind and they all go inside. A waiter dressed in a fancy uniform goes and leads them to a booth. He hands them all menus and leaves them to decide on something to order.

"Hmm. Everything sounds delicious. What do you think I should get, Sakuno?" her father asked her while he looks over the menu.

"The scallops are good" she replied without looking up at him.

"Oh I think I'll get the pasta" her mother said eagerly.

The waiter comes back a few minutes later and takes their drink and food orders.

"Two Cokes and a Sprite." her father told the waiter. "Can I have the scallops, the pasta, and a 6 oz. filet mignon cooked medium well?" her father said ordering for everyone.

The waiter leaves and brings back their drinks and leaves once more.

"So Sakuno, we've heard from Ren that he has seen you kiss a guy and he knows you share the same hotel room with another. Even after you know Ren is your fiancé. What do you have to say for yourself?" he mother asked her with a calm tone holding back her emotions.

Sakuno was silent for a very long time before she replied back to her mother. "I don't love Ren, Mom. I believe I have the right to marry someone I love." She said quietly staring at the table.

"But dear, we've already discussed that you would marry Ren because he is our business partner's son. If you did we'd all become rich." Her father told her.

"But now I have two people I love. And someday I will have to choose one of them to be with for the rest of my life. I don't care about being rich. Just making the ones I love and my friends happy. I'm not a child anymore so please stop trying to run my life" She said with a serious face staring them in the eyes.

Her parents were silent for awhile.

"I always was waiting for the day you'd decide to say that to us" her father said gently.

"Now that you've learned to go your own way I believe you'll do fine on your own and to follow your dreams. And to be with the one you really love." Her mother said smiling sweetly.

"Mom…Dad" Sakuno said surprised as her face lights up "Thank you so much".

Their food comes on big plates and perfectly garnished with parsley leaves and lemon slices.

They all dig in with more brightened moods but all are silent. After they finish, Sakuno hugs her parents and says her goodbyes.

"We'll tell Ren and his parents the engagement is off" her father said before he and Sakuno's mother left the restaurant.

**Authors Note: Its not my favorite chap I've ever written but it is the longest.I was going to make it 10 pages on Microsoft word but it ended up only being 5.I'll promise you I'll make the next one 10 I hope people continue to read my story even though I was gone for so to all my fans that still do.:)**


End file.
